1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf clubs designed for chipping and putting and more particularly in preferred form to a pair of reversely identical golf clubs each usable as a putter on one striking face and as a chipper on an opposite striking face and with such striking faces respectively reversely arranged.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf clubs in matched sets with all the clubs in a class (irons and/or woods) having equal shaft length, equal lie angle, equal swing weight, and equal total weight are known as in Nix U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,103, the concept involved in such sets being that these equal parameters apply to all clubs of a given class, i.e. irons 1 through 9 and/or woods 1 through 4. This concept, as disclosed in said U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,103, does not contemplate any application of the concept to putters or chippers, as such, although it is of course known for a golfer to often use a more or less high numbered iron for chipping purposes.
Also know is a type of golf club such as disclosed in Fitzjohn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,257,472 which combines in one club a lofting and driving face and also an opposite face which is only slightly inclined from a perpendicular plane relative to the bottom of the club head. In this patent, the usage of the only slightly inclined opposite face is said to be for left-hand driving.
Pennington U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,798 discloses a golf club with two hitting faces on opposite sides. Selection of one or the other of the hitting faces is by rotation of the club shaft about its axis 180.degree..
Known as well are various prior golf clubs having adjustable heads for providing a ball striking face at various angles such as disclosed in Brouwer U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,286, McCormick U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,962, De Lacey U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,977 and Guenther U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,180. However, adjustable head golf clubs are not germaine to the present invention and characteristically are not reliable over extended periods of use because of impact induced wear and misalignment of movable parts.